Sonny and the coopers
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny is on her way to be on So Random! when she gets a called that her parents died. Now she has to live with her moms best friend Mrs. Cooper and her husband. What sonny didnt know was they had a son. What will happen between her and her son Chad?
1. Sonny and the coopers chap 1

**Description: On her way to be on the hit comedy show So Random Sonny found out that her parents died in a car crash. Now she gets adopted by her moms best friend Caleigh and her husband Mr . Cooper . But what Sonny doesn't know is that they have a son a year older Chad Dylan Cooper from the rival show Mackenzie Falls. What will happen between the two? **

Sonny and the coopers

Chapter 1

Sonny pov

I was thinking back to when I was on my way to Hollywood, when I got the call that changed my perspective of life. I looked at the caller Id it was restricted. " Hello" I answered. " Hi is this Ms. Allison Munroe?" the caller asked. " Yes" I answered his question. " I am detective Carson and I am very sorry to tell you this but both of your parents died in a car accident". That was when my world came crashing down .

Now I am at the airport in Hollywood waiting for my ride. I must have looked like a raccoon because people were looking at me strangely. The last thing the detective told me was that the Coopers were adopting me. I met Mr. and Mrs. Cooper once or twice before but I don't remember them much. Mrs. Cooper who I call Aunt Caleigh was my moms best friend since they were little girls.

I looked around when I saw Aunt Caleigh. " Aunt Caleigh I screamed running up to give her a hug. She must have been crying too because her eyes were all puffy and her mascara was running.

" I'm so sorry Sonny" aunt caleigh said once I was in her arms.

Sonny was my nickname that she made up for me because I'm so sweet as she says and sunny .

" I don't understand" I said crying into her shirt. " Don't start here lets get to the limo" she said. " A limo omg that's so cool" I screamed.

When we got to the limo a boy with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes was watching TV. I must have been staring because the boy asked " like what you see" . " Actually no I don't . Should I?". He looked shocked so I grinned I could give it back to him.

Chad pov.

Wow I'm so surprised I didn't get a oh my gosh its Chad Dylan Cooper. She didn't even faint. I don't understand why we had to pick her up anyway. " Mom who's that thing in front of me?" I asked. I looked at the girl who looked shocked and back at my mom. " She's Connie's daughter, Sonny she is going to be living with us. Connie and Dave died In a car accident so your father and I adopted her , so what do you have to say to her?". I looked at Sonny and she was crying. What was I feeling? Guilt. No Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do guilt , but my mom does.

She was crying the whole way home what a cry baby. But maybe I would be crying if my parents died but whatever. " So Sonny you excited to be on So Random?" asked my mom. Wait a minute chuckle city. " Your going to be on chuckle city you must have no talent". She started crying more. "Chad" my mom screamed.

Sonny pov

" Were here" Aunt Caleigh sang. In front of me was a huge white brick mansion, with a tennis court a big pool. " Wow" was all I could say.

* * *

Should we write more? Review J


	2. sonny and the coopers chap 2 You faker

Chapter 2

Chad pov

"Wow" sonny said. She must have never seen a house this big. As we walked up the steps to my house or should I say mansion I asked " So Sonny where are you from?". She had this look to her so I really needed to know. " Wisconsin" she answered. I didn't want to make her feel bad so I thought of something nice to say but just like always something cocky came out of my mouth " So you're a Wisconsinite. Well here we don't milk cows we buy the milk from a store". Uh oh. I did not just say that.

Sonny pov

He did not just say that. Since aunt Caleigh was at the limo getting my things which she insisted on doing I unleashed the bad side of me that only people who annoy or make fun of me see. " Well I did milk cows, but that means I'm not lazy unlike you. All you probably do is sit on your fat butt all day and read a script for a horrible tv show that gets no viewers. So I wouldn't be talking". That got him surprised but he quickly snapped out of it. " I thought all girls were pretty but I have been proved wrong by you" he stated.

I really couldn't care less about what he thought of me. But the good thing was that aunt Caleigh decided to come up behind him when he started his sentence. " Excuse me what did you say to her" she asked. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "Nothing" he said quickly. " Actually aunt Caleigh he did say something to me" I said I started to fake cry. That got adults every time.

Chad pov

That little fake. She is fake crying in front of my mom to try and get me into trouble. I'm not afraid of my own mom. " He -he said that he thought" that's when she cracked and started sobbing or should I say fake sobbing." that most girls are pretty but that he-he was proved wrong because of me". My mouth was wide open and my mom looked at me surprised. " Chad Dylan did you say that to your own sister?" my mom asked. " Wait a minute she is not my sister" I argued. " Chad I already told you we adopted her so that means she's your sister" she stated. " Fine I did say that to my so called sister".

Sonny pov

Haha. The fake crying worked. Now he's getting into so much trouble . I was ready to burst out laughing. " Well now your going to take Sonny's things up to her room with no complaints and your going to show her around the house. If I hear that you made her carry a thing you'll be in so much trouble" aunt Caleigh ordered. " Come on Sonny" Chad said taking my things. Once we were out of hearing distance of aunt Caleigh Chad turned to me. " You are such a fake" he whisper-yelled. " I know" I replied. " And another thing - wait you know?" he asked. " Of course that's what I do when people make fun of me and to get them into trouble I fake in front of their parents no big deal" I replied like it was nothing, but inside I felt a little bad.

Chads pov

Wow. " I'm surprised your going to be on Chuckle City. Just to let you know that's a compliment coming from me" I said. " thanks" she replied. When we got to her door with her name in pink script on the door she was surprised. Im guessing she didn't have that back home. I cant wait to see her reaction to her room. When we walked into the room she was frozen with her mouth wide open.

Sonny pov

After about 3 minutes of being in aw I finally had my breath back to say one word and that one word was " Cool" I screamed it. The room was huge . Way bigger than my old room and better. The color of the walls was my favorite light pink with white trim. There was a queen sized bed in the middle the backboard was brown and my bed set was colorful. On my wall above my bed my name in block letters were across my wall.

There were pictures of me from when I was a baby. I wonder where they got those from. When I looked in front of me I noticed there was a balcony with hot pink curtens in front of the window. When I went out the balcony there was a little white table with white chairs. When I got in my room I looked to my right and saw a white door. I walked in and it was my own walk in closet with a huge mirror. When I walked out I walked into the other door in one of the corners and it was my own bathroom. The bathroom walls was a light brown with a Jacuzzi ,a shower and of course a toilet and sink with a huge mirror.


	3. She needs a friend

Chapter 3

Chad pov

" So I'm guessing you like your room" I said. " Like it I love it " she replied. Wow she looked so cute when she's excited. Wait a sec did I just think that. Yea I guess I did. " Are you okay?" Sonny questioned me. I must have been daydreaming. " Yea I'm fine thanks" I replied. " No I think your sick you actually said thanks and didn't insult me. " I'm just being nice to you because of my mom" I said. Oh great I'm getting cocky again. I like this girl and I'm being rude. Wait! Like?

" Thanks so much Chad you proved me right you were sick. To think you were going to start being nice to me. I wish. I have been through so much today just for you to be mean to me. This is the worst and I mean worst day of my life and instead of making it better your making it worse. Go get a life." she screamed at me. This time I saw real tears come to her eyes. I forgot her parents just died today.

Sonny pov

This time Chad really did make me upset. I actually did cry for real not fake. I ran past Chad out of my room to go find aunt Caleigh I needed someone to talk to and she was the only one I had now. I forgot that Chad didn't show me around the house and only to my room so I kind of got lost. There were so many rooms and rooms in rooms I had no idea where I was. That just made me cry harder.

Suddenly I heard a voice. Aunt Caleighs to be exact . She walked in the room. " Sonny what are you doing in here? What's wrong?" she asked. " I miss my parents. Chad heard about what happened to me and he just wants to be a snob on top of it. Its only my first day here and I wish he would cut me some slack" I said and started sobbing. She looked at me with a knowing look. " I know sweetie it will all get better" she started rocking me back and forth. " Come with me" she said.

We walked down the hallway to a door that said Chad in dark blue. I really didn't want to go in there but had no choice. When we walked in Chad started laughing. I wonder why probably at me. The thought of it made me cry harder. I knew he was the closest friend I had right now next to his mom and dad. He was laughing so hard he was crying " You- You look like a raccoon". I ripped my hand away from aunt Caleighs and ran through the hallway having no idea where I was and luckily I found my room. I heard screaming from down the hall. Probably Aunt Caleigh .

Chad pov

" You - You look like a raccoon " I said to sonny. Well she did she had mascara all over her face. She had been crying over me and I let the bad boy rep get ahead of the real me. I felt a little bad but not bad enough. When she ripped her hand away from my moms I saw a new batch of tears. Oh great now with the caring. She ran away probably to her room. " What is the matter with you?" my mom screamed at me. " Whats the matter with me ?" I asked. That's when my mom came over to my bed I was afraid she was going to hit me so I shielded my face. " Not the face ma" I said quickly. " Im not going to hit you im going to tell you what sonny told me when I saw her crying in my closet" she told me. I started laughing " She was crying in your closet". "Yes " she said calmly.

" She told me that she misses her parents and" I cut her off " What does that have to do with me" I asked. " She said that you were being a snob to her and she wishes you would cut her some slack because she doesn't feel good about everything that's happened today. I really think that you should give her a break" my mom said. " But why" I asked. " Because she needs a friend" those were her last words before she left my room.

I guess she does need a friend.


	4. satc Chapter 4

**How was chapter 3 did you like it give me your opinions ****J**

**Chapter 4 **

**Sonny's pov **

**These were real tears. I really miss my parents and it hasn't even been a day. **

"**Sonny you okay?" aunt Caleigh came in my room and sat on the corner of my bed. "I **

**just miss them" " Me too sweetie" she said and hugged me. " Hey you want to go **

**shopping tomorrow you got a empty wardrobe and I always wanted a girl to spoil" aunt **

**Caleigh asked. " Really okay" I was so excited now. But it still didn't fill the emptiness I **

**felt . " Bright and early I will call you for dinner soon". With that she walked out of my **

**room. **

"**Hey Sonny" great here is the guy I least wanted to see. " What do you want **

**Chad?" I asked. " I'm sorry okay. Its just that I'm not use to caring and I'm not use to **

**having a sibling". " Its okay " I said happily he just apologized that's so nice. " So I will **

**give you some pointers to being a actor on chuckle city" he said . " One don't call it **

**chuckle city since your sister is going to be on it" I said. " Sorry Sonny that's just the way **

**things are". " No there not". "Really Sonny really?" wow how many times has he used **

**that line on his show. Not that I watch it or anything. **

**Chad's pov**

"**Just get on with it" I really shouldn't have brought it up. " Okay rule number one **

**don't talk to me during the day until we are in the car leaving" I said. "Why cant I talk to **

**you ,you are my new bro" she said. I sort of felt bad . She is my new sister but that **

**doesn't change things. " Because our shows are enemies. Rule number two don't say hey **

**bro in front of any and I mean any of my friends . Got it?" Good the speech is over. " Got **

**it. I really don't understand why though. **

**Why is there this stupid rivalry" she asked. I was really hoping she wouldn't ask **

**the question. " I honestly don't know" I lied . I couldn't let her know about me dating **

**Tawni then dumping her and all the bad publicity then this whole thing.**

" **I have a question" she said. "Sure shoot" I wonder what her question is. " Are **

**you mad that I am your sister now?" she asked. Oh great. I really don't want to answer **

**this. " No I'm not mad its just that I'm not use to having a sibling or sharing my parents. **

" **I will try not to get in the way" she said. Did she really feel bad from what I just said? **

"**No , I didn't mean it that way". " Oh okay" that got her happy. **

**Sonny pov**

"**Guys time for dinner" aunt Caleigh called. " Wanna race" Chad asked. " One , two bye" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could. Once I got to the kitchen I saw Uncle Dylan. " Uncle Dylan" I screamed. I ran up to hug him . I missed him so much I couldn't explain. " I missed you too sweetie" he laughed. He gave me a kiss on the for head when Chad came in. " How, how do you run like that" he asked out of breath. We all started to laugh. " Track team" I smirked. **

**We sat down at a long dining room table. The walls were a very light brown and the table was mostly glass with a brown edge. The chef came out with our salad. Wow they really are rich. I never really thought about that. **

" **So Sonny what have you been up to?" asked Uncle Dylan. " Nothin much" I replied. " Dylan tomorrow me and Sonny are going shopping" said aunt Caleigh. She nudged him that's what made me suspicious. When Chad smiled that's what made me really curios. I looked at him and he just laughed. " What are you laughing about" I asked. " Nothing". **

**I decided to let it go . **

* * *

**Once dinner was over I went up to my room and took out my guitar case and my song book. Yes I write songs so what? It was all ready 9:30 at night and I usually don't go to sleep until around 11 ,11:30 . I took a pen and decided to write a new song about my parents of course.**

**Around 10:30 I already had a full song.**

**( I miss you : Miley Cyrus)**

**So I started to sing to see how it sounds. **

_**You use to call me your angel,**_

_**Sent down from heaven,**_

_**You would hold me in your arms,**_

_**I love the way you felt so strong,**_

_**I miss you, I miss your smile,**_

_**But I still shed a tear every once and a while, **_

_**And even though its different now,**_

_**Your still here somehow , **_

_**My heart wont let you go and I need you to know,**_

_**I miss you,**_

_**Shalalalala I miss you.**_

Once I finished I heard clapping. I snapped by bed up to see Chad. With a smile on his face? "Nice song". " Thanks" I said and I actually meant it. " Come sit". He came over once I said that. " Can I talk to you about something" I asked. " Shoot" he said. Did he actually mean it or no but I wanted to get it off my chest .

" I miss my parents" I admitted. " I know" he replied like it was nothing. I looked into his eyes and he looked apologetic. " I'm sorry their gone , but I'm happy I have you as a sister" he admitted . " Really" I asked. " Yeah your pretty cool". " Thanks, well I'm going to go to sleep night Chad". I got under my covers and he tucked me in. That was so sweet of him. " Night Sonny" and with that he kissed my forehead and left the room. I rubbed where he kissed. Did I feel a spark? Just forget about it Sonny he is your new brother you cant think that way. That night I fell asleep with sparks through my forehead. I guess I do like him.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Press the green button….. I like ur inputs. I'm trying to get to where they like each other. Don't want to move so fast. J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny pov

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. When did I set that? Wow. Im loosing my memory already!

I got up to go and get showered when Chad came in.

" Hey Chad".

"Morning . Your going shopping with mom right".

" Yeah why". "

She said to come down once your showered".

I took out a blue aeropostale hoodie with dark jeans and white uggs. I put my long brown hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

" Hey sweetie" aunt caleigh greeted me in the kitchen.

" Hey" I sat down on the granite island.

When I heard a snore I looked in back of me and noticed Chad passed out on the counter.

" He's real tired since he got up at 6 to wake you".

" Oh . Is he coming with us" I really wanted him to but I couldn't act like it.

" Him and Dylan are going to meet us later to take the bags. We gotta fill that room of yours".

" Thanks so much again Aunt Caleigh" I said. I'm so excited to go shopping its not even funny.

" Don't thank me sweetie come on lets go".

I grabbed a pop tart and headed to the sleek black convertible. Once we got to the mall my mouth was wide open. The place is so big. First we walked into the apple store.

" Okay we have to get you a computer. Any kind a laptop or mac whichever then a ipod and if you want a phone from here" aunt Caleigh told me. I felt bad because this place was really expensive but they are rich and I will make my own money soon.

I decided to get a laptop because then I can take it anywhere. I picked out a hot pink cover for it. Aunt Caleigh picked out a ipod touch for me then got me the iphone. This is so cool. She got me a light pink cover for my phone and ipod.

" Now what clothing stores do you like to go to?" she asked.

" um Hollister , Aeropostale and that stuff.

We went to Aeropostale first and got some jogging suites and some funny t shirts. Then we went to one of those fancy dress stores because I bet we will have a lot of parties now. I got a blue and white sundress, a pink to the knee dress and some others. I lost count after about 20. We had about 50 bags of dresses, 20 bags from Aeropostale and 3 from apple.

Now we are at the shoe store . We went to the sneakers first. I got a pair in like all colors of all different shoes. I was at about 50 pairs of sneakers and now we are going to snow and designer boots. Now I have about 50 boots. Now to high heals. Wow my feet and arms hurt. Ugh well atleast im getting all of this stuff. I stopped feeling bad right after we stopped into my favorite store for accessories Claires.

I got like 30 scarves, lip gloss , those slipper socks , mirrors , sunglasses and a lot more. Aunt Caleigh told me that we would go to another store for the makeup like the designer store. We got a lot of makeup. By the time we were done shopping which was like 5 hours later . I cant tell you what else I bought because I cant even remember. Haha.

" Aunt Cal where are we putting all of these bags" I asked.

I was really confused. Just then Uncle Dylan and Chad pulled up in 2 more cars. But this time they were way bigger cars.

" We arent done shopping yet sweetie" aunt caleigh told me.

I'm like literally lost right now what does she mean? We got into her car and followed Chad and Dylan to a car dealership. Oh no they arent…. OMG IM GOING TO GET A CAR!!!

In front of me was the newest sports car with Chad twirling the keys around his fingers.

" OMG thanks you so much" I screamed. I ran up to aunt Cal and uncle Dylan and squeezed them so tight I think they weren't breathing. Then I don't know why but I ran up to hug Chad and he hugged me back.


	6. Journal

**Sonny pov **

**It really surprised me that he hugged me back though but I wasn't complaining. **

" **Baby girl lets put some of the bags in your car so that we don't squish them" said aunt Cal laughing. I love her so much I cant even explain right now.**

" **Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much guys I love it" I thanked for like the millionth time. **

**Chad was just laughing but I decided to let it go. He Is probably laughing because of how im so happy. We put some of the clothes and other things in my car and headed to their I mean our home. **

**When we got home we had the butlers ( yes they have butlers) bring the things up to my room and they set up my desk and my own house phone line. Its so cool. I decided to start entering numbers into my iphone so I went downstairs first to get Aunt Cal and Uncle Dylans for emergencies. **

**I started skipping downstairs with my phone in hand. **

" **Hey guys" I screamed from the top of the staircase. **

**I ran down and plopped on the couch right next to Chad. They were all watching tv. MacKenzie Falls again? Ugh. **

" **Can I have your phone numbers?" I asked. I gave Aunt Cal my phone first then Uncle Dylan. I took their picture for caller id. Did I mention I have a camera in it? Well you know now!**

**When I got up and ran to the staircase I heard someone talk to me " Hey don't you want my phone number and my picture?" my new bro Chad of course asked.**

" **Why not" I ran back over to him and asked for the number.**

" **Don't I get to put it in" he asked. **

" **Na you have cooties haha" now that got him mad.**

" **Oh really I have cooties" or maybe not mad he's smirking. Why is he smirking?**

" **Well you better run"**

" **I'm not gonna run" why do I have to run ? Oh who knows anymore. **

" **1 , 2 , 3" he's gonna tickle me NO!**

" **Peace out suckas" with that I ran up to my room with him following me. WAIT he's following me ughhhhh.**

**I ran up to my room and when I was about to close the door he ran in. How did he squeeze gosh. **

**He started tickling me. " Stop , stop , stop it that tickles" I tried squirming from his grasp but he was just too strong. **

**Once he was done being a sap I went into my closet and saw that they already hung up my clothes and shoe case. Did you know when I press a button the shoes come out its so cool. I walked out of the closet and into my dresser where I got pj's and undergarments. That's when I noticed he was still standing there. **

" **Why are you changing into your pajamas" he asked.**

**I got something hehe " why do you have to be such a sap" I shot back.**

" **Dinners going to be ready soon so don't change now cuz then u will miss din din" he said. Din din really I didn't think he would stoop that low. **

" **Din Din really Chad really?".**

" **You used my line" now he was surprised.**

" **Yup thanks " and with that I skipped out of the room leaving a stunned Chad.**

**Wait a sec I wanted to set up my laptop might as well bring it down with me. I walked into my room and he was still there.**

" **Did you forget something" he asked smirking. Did he really think I was going to say I forgot him.**

" **Yeah. Just wanted to set up my computer so I came to get it" with that I got my Pink computer and charger and Chad's mouth was open in like an o form. Haha I got him. **

" **Close your mouth dude of else bugs will go in there with your morning pop tart yuck". With that I walked out of the room.**

**Setting up my computer wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. It was so annoying first I had to make a main username for the computer itself so the username is little sunshine and my password don't tell anyone is chadsacutie. Hehe . I also made a guest one just in case anyone wanted to use it because I like to keep journals so might as well put it where no one will see it. Smart huh? First I started my journal entry in Microsoft works. **

_**December 2, 2009**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hey . My names Sonny and I think I will name you Secret. Im writing in you because I need somewhere to put down my thoughts and memories in my life. I really need help. My parents just died and I now live with my moms bestest friend in the world. I know her and her husband so well they are like my aunt and uncle. But now they are my parents. I have a cute brother too that I never knew about well step brother or something like that. His name is Chad and I sorta developed a crush on him. But anyway today me and my new "mom" went shopping we needed to fill 4 cars with all the bags and you may be wondering how do you have 4 cars. Well Aunt Cal " mom" Uncle Dylan "Dad" , Chad "bro" and me. Yes they got me a car its so COOL it's a sports utility vehicle hehe **__**J well I gotta go din din as Chad says . Yes he's a sap will be ready soon bye for now.**_

_**Sonny =D**_

* * *

Sorry I couldn't write much. My mom had to go to some stupid ccd thing for making confirmation and didn't get out till 8 plus half hour ride home. Yup but I will definitely try harder tomorrow. Right now I have 10 reviews I want atleast 20 to put up the next chapter. Maybe I will be ok with 15 but I have a lot of viewers and want to know what they think of it. J well I probably will write tomorrow cuz now im addicted to . Peace 3


	7. THE TWINS

Sonny pov

First journal entry done. Now what can I do? Oh I got it go onto I have over 200 friends, wait until I join "SO RANDOM" I will probably get more requests which will be annoying but whatever.

Im looking at all of my notification because there is like a billion just from one day not on !

" Hey you got a facebook" Chad came and scared me.

" Yeah why"

" I got one too give me your computer" he said coming to grab it.

I handed him the computer when a thought came to me. I forgot to click out of the journal entry omg if he clicks on it and reads it im so dead.

" WAIT" I yelled . " What" he must've got scared because he jumped almost dropping my computer.

"Give me" " wait im adding you…. Hey what's this window down there" he asked OH NO.

" Please just give it to me or don't read it please" I begged.

" I wont. Here I added you" " Okay let me accept it"

" Hold on why don't you want me to see the tab down there" he asked.

" Um its my diary" I mumbled.

" What" he asked smirking. He knew he just wanted me to get upset. Let me take my acting skills to work. He will know im faking but I can get him in trouble. So I started pinching myself to get the tears.

" What are you doing" he asked. I let the tears stream out.

" No not again " he begged.

" Aunt caleigh " I cried and ran to the kitchen.

"You wouldn't"

" Oh but I would … Aunt Caleigh " me and Chad walked into the kitchen . " Chads being mean I made a journal on the computer and he's going to read it then he wanted me to get upset because he was going to the tab".

" Chad "

" But I didn't ma . She's faking don't you see her laughing. She's biting her lip to stop from laughing". That's when Aunt Caleigh looked at me.

" Mom. Im not lying" I said. Wait I said mom. Wow. Maybe she is like a mom to me. She was getting tears in her eyes probably because I called her mom.

" You called me mom" she smiled. I looked at Chad and he was laughing. Ha.

" So mom whats for dinner" he asked purposely so we would stop having a happy moment.

' Steak with potatoes" she answered.

" I love steak " I churped. " Thank god " she said.

Chad pov

Me and Sonny walked out of the kitchen and she headed up the stairs.

" Where are you going" I asked her. I wanted to hang out with her .

" Up to my room wanna come" she asked me.

" Sure got nothing else to do"

Me and her ran up to the room and she plopped in her new hot pink bean bag and I went over to her mini fridge and got two cokes.

I threw one at her and she wasn't looking so it sorta hit her in the face and I mean hard.

" Ow " she screamed. Real tears were coming out of her eyes like yesterday. I ran to her fridge and got an ice pack. Thank god there is in here and brought it over to her. " Here"

" Thanks" she said.

" Sorry bout that".

" Its alright".

" Guys time for dinner" we heard mom scream. Whoohoo din din.

Sonny pov

It was time for dinner so I ran downstairs. Im starving. I love steak and potatoes .

Once we got to the dining room Uncle Dylan stoop up. " Guys we have to talk".

" Okay" me and Chad sat down not knowing what was going on. " Well its actually bad news for Chad and we don't know what Sonny will think". " Chad , Sonny your cousins Kaitlyn and Hailey are coming" aunt cal said.

" What no , no , no I don't mind Kaitlyn but Hailey NO " Chad said I was seriously confused who are they talking about. " Who are they and whats wrong with Hailey" I asked.

" Kaitlyn and Hailey are my twin cousins they are 11 years old. Last time they came Hailey…..

* * *

Sorry for ending it there I wanted to have a little cliffhanger and for you guys to wait for the next chapter. Yes Kaitlyn's my name and I like the name Hailey =D . Next Chapter tomorrow and since its Friday it will be way longer .

Peace 3


	8. Christmas change

Sonny pov

Its been two and a half weeks since Chad told me about Kaitlyn and Hailey supposedly his I mean our cousins.

They are arriving today to spend Christmas with us. Its Christmas eve.

Their parents are staying with us also.

Their names are Madison and Nick, So aunt madi or Madison and uncle Nick.

I was in a Red and white sweater with a red skirt.

Also green leggings. You know I am trying here.

I just finished applying my lipstick when Chad walked in with two l1 year old girls.

Both little girls had their blonde hair in red and green pigtails , one had crystal blue eyes like Chad's hehe and the little girl had brown eyes.

They were both wearing a red shirt with a red and white skirt with white leggings and ugg boots.

They were so cute for their age.

" Sonny I got a angel and devil " he hissed and stared at who I suppose was Hailey.

" Hi I'm Kaitlyn " the little girl with blue eyes came up to me.

She actually hugged me oh she is sweet.

" This is Hailey … I really don't think she's my twin because there would be a little nice in her if she was" she whispered the last part but everyone in the room heard. "

"Excuse me" asked who I now knew as Hailey.

Chad's eyes grew as big as saucers. This is where I wonder what's going on .

" I just said that you could be a little nicer " Kaitlyn said innocently . I sorta feel bad for her.

" Oh you better back off" before I knew it Hailey pounced on Kaitlyn.

Chad was trying to get him off of her but Kaitlyn had a grip.

Now Kaitlyn was on top and was smacking her sister.

Chad pulled Kaitlyn off and grabbed Hailey.

" That's it im bringing you downstairs" he said.

" What why me " now Hailey put on her puppy dog eyes.

" That's not going to work on me lets go" he grabbed Hailey and put her over his sholder.

Now only me and Kaitlyn were left.

" So Kaitlyn I heard so much about you " I said trying to make conversation.

" Chad doesn't like me does he" she asked. She seemed worried.

" No , no he loves you all he says is how cute you are and all these nice things" I saw her sigh with relief. I bet she doesn't feel very good about herself . Probably because of her sister.

" So Sonny I brought stuff we could do its in my suite case you want to see " she asked me. I might as well she's so sweet.

" Okay" She went in the hall and brought out a brown bag with pink and white hearts all over. She took out a hair straightner and nail polish and all this makeup.

We started having fun doing each others makeup. I never knew I could have this much fun with an 11 year old. " Guess what " she said all of a sudden .

" What " I asked.

" My birthday is in 6 days" she said excitedly.

" Oh your birthday is the 30th that's so cool. So im guessing you and your sister share the day" I said.

" No that's the good part I was born at 11:08 pm and she was born 1:03 am on the 31st so I don't have to share it with her.

" That's awesome" I said.

" So what's your favorite show" I asked her.

" So random " she said." I love that show. I love the sketches and the costumes and everything" she said. Omg she likes the same show as me. Wait does she know im going to be on the show?

" Omg me too and guess what" I said.

" What" she asked. Wow we say what a lot .

" Im going to be on So random" I said.

" Seriously " she asked all excited about it .

" Yeah " that's when we started screaming.

All of a sudden someone picked Kaitlyn up and twirled her around. When I saw the blonde locks I knew it was Chad,

" Chad stop it put me down" she yelled hitting his back.

Once he put her down she started laughing and hugged him .

" I've missed you dude" she said.

" Me too Kait me too" he said.

" You still call me by my nickname no one calls me that" she said . She looked really happy.

" Of course I made it for you didn't I " he asked.

" Yup " she answered twirling.,

* * *

Around 11:30 when everyone was asleep. Kaitlyn was sleeping on the bottom bunk of my bed. Yes I got bunkbeds I got sick of the other one and always wanted one so when Aunt Caleigh asked me if I did I said yes. So anyway….

I snuck downstairs with everyone's gifts. I got Kaitlyn the So Random seasons 1-5 I gave Hailey money because who knows what she will want , I gave mom my real moms locket since it was one of the peaces of jewelry she wore the most , I got dad a gift card to sears I didn't get anything for my aunt and uncle so I will give them money tomorrow and most importantly Chad. You all know how I have been crushing on him. Since Mom isn't my legal mom its okay that I give myself to Chad since in reality we arent related.

I already asked her if it was okay and she said yes. So I put clues all around the house so he could find his present ME . I hope he accepts.

* * *

Christmas Morning =D

I'm so excited and nervous as I said.

I hope he likes me as his gift. I knew I should have gotten him something else. Its too late now.

One of his envelopes are under the tree with his name on it in red and green in marker.

I walked downstairs to see everyone there waiting for me I feel bad. " Sorry " I said quickly.

First the girls opened them. Kaitlyn was so happy with my gift she ran up and hugged me saying thank you thank you thank you as expected.

Hailey wasn't so excited but she's lucky I gave her 75 bucks.

"Mom" was crying because of how I could've kept it , it was my mothers and blah blah blah blah blah.

"Dad" was happy.

Now came the hard part Chad. He decided to give me my present first. Aw how sweet.

It was a small box in blue wrapping paper with little snowmen on it. I tore it open and saw a red velvet box. He got me jewelry.

I opened the box and there was a little heart filled with diamonds. Also he got me a aeropostale heart bracelet.

I ran up and hugged him " Thank you so much" I cried to him. I was so happy and nervous.

" Now its time for your gift" I told him. Everyone knew what I was doing.

I handed him the envelope.

" Follow the clues and you will find your gift. I cant help you but anyone else can" I told him. He looked confused but I went to go do what I had to do.

* * *

Chads pov

Come on I give her , her gift right away and I need to follow hints to mine. I opened the envelope to sonnys scent

_**Chad ,**_

_**To get your present you must follow these clues. Don't give up on it. I garuntee you will like it well hopefully……**_

_**Your first clue:**_

_**Here is your first clue, **_

_**Now don't miss out,**_

_**If you do you will have tons of doubt,**_

_**Your hint is where you watch your show, **_

_**It is where you see a glow.**_

Hmm…. Glow ? Where I watch my show. The living room! Now what glows… The lamp!

I ran to the living room and turned on the light. I went to the lamp and felt the light ah found it. I ripped open the envelope and it said.

_**Good job you found your 2**__**nd**__** clue ,**_

_**This is the place we go to a lot , **_

_**We eat our dinner on the spot, **_

_**Now hurry up and find the next clue,**_

_**Your present is waiting for you! **_

Now what is this… Dinner on the spot. Dining room! I ran to the dining room as fast as I could. I looked under all the chairs and napkins. Nothing. Wait I didn't check the plates. Once I got to Sonny's plate I found a orange envelope.

_**Good job you found the last clue. **_

_**It wasn't that hard to do, **_

_**I made it simple for you this year,**_

_**But watch out for next year,**_

_**Now run to your baby,**_

_**Your present is their for you. **_

My baby? Oh my car. I ran as fast as I could with everyone following behind me. Once to the garage I turned on the light to see Sonny sitting in my car. She got out and I looked at her shirt it said Christmas present. Wait what?

" Tada" she said raising her arms.

" So you're my present." I asked I knew where this was going.

" Yup. Listen Chad I really like you more than a brother or a friend really, really like you, I was hoping that maybe you like me too". She likes me yes! Score .

" I like you too" I said. I leaned down and kissed not on the forhead but the lips.

It was the best kiss of my life. This was the Best Christmas of my life. I cant wait till the rest of the family comes for the party!

* * *

So that's the chapter. The story isn't over don't worry . New one will be up tomorrow =D


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny pov

OMG he likes me too. And later we have the family party. WAIT. The family party I never met half of the family and now we have to tell them that his so called sister and him are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Wait. Are we together?

" Chad can you meet me in my room I have to ask you something" I asked him.

" Sure. We will be right back" he said as we left the room.

We ran up to my room when I was dreading asking him.

" So" I said.

" So what did you need to ask me" he asked. Oh great now he remembers.

" Where does this leave us" wow that was embarrassing .

" Where do you want it to leave us" okay now he Is making this hard.

" I don't know I asked you first" I want him to say be my girlfriend.

" Will you be my girlfriend" he asked. Finally!

" Of course" with that he kissed me again. There is more of a spark then when he kissed me on the for head I can tell you that.

We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't see Hailey come in.

" So Chaddy has a girlfriend huh. So Chad how long to you plan on keeping her. Your main record is 3 days" said Hailey. I don't know why but I was a little hurt.

" Excuse me" he asked.

" When ya planning on dumpin her" she asked.

" Listen I don't plan on dumpin her okay got it " he said. I was relieved.

" Okay sure whatever" with that she left.

* * *

Me and Chad planned on going downstairs now. When walking to the living room we heard crashing in the ….closet?

We heard muffled voice also. I opened the door to see Kaitlyn tied in duck tape and her mouth duck taped also.

" Chad come here NOW" I screamed.

He ran next to me and once he saw what I screamed about he ran into help Kaitlyn. She was crying. I had an idea of who did this to her.

Once Chad took the duck tape off of her she had red marks.

" This is the worst Christmas ever" she cried.

I felt bad. She has to go through with Hailey every day. Chad hugged her as she cried in his shirt.

" Its okay" he kept cooing but it didn't work. Too bad everyone except me Chad and the twins left to get supplies for the party.

" Kaitlyn do you want to go watch So Random we can have a marathon in my room" I asked trying to cheer her up.

" Okay" she said and smiled a bit. She ran to my room with the DVD set.

" Thanks " Chad said to me.

" No problem she's my cousin too" with that he smiled.

" You want to watch it with us" I asked him.

" Nah that's alright I'm going to make sure Hailey doesn't do any damage to anything. Once everyone gets back I will come it" he said.

" Promise " I asked.

" Promise" he gave me a quick peck and I ran to my room to watch the movie.

Kaitlyn had out two beanbags , 2 cokes, popcorn, and was putting in the DVD so we could watch it on my flat screen.

Soon enough I heard the voice intercom " you ready to get so random" me and Kaitlyn repeated. With that we started giggling .

The first sketch was dolphin boy. That is so funny I love it.

" Kaitlyn what's your favorite sketch" I asked. I really wanted to know.

" Granny Slam " oh I like that one too. Its so funny.

" Me too" I said.

* * *

By 6 o'clock the whole family was here. Time to meet them . I'm so excited *notice sarcasm*. I'm actually very nervous.

First I met grandma and grandpa. Grandma is so sweet and funny . Grandpa is so funny too. I met more aunt and uncles but then I came across a infant that was born 3 weeks ago. She was so cute.

Her name was Lea. I got to hold her. I think she liked me because she kept doing her little giggle.

" So I see you met Lea" Chad came up behind me.

" She's so adorable" I said this made Chad laugh one of his I know laughs.

" Yeah ".

" I always wanted a little baby girl" I said. I'm 19 give me a break.

" One day I bet you will have one" he said. He looked confident.

* * *

January 3, 2010.

Today was my first day on So Random. I'm so nervous. How am I suppose to keep it a secret that I'm dating Chad Dylan Cooper from the supposedly rival show.

Kaitlyn and Hailey left yesterday. Me and Kaitlyn became great friends. Their birthdays were crazy.

So right now I'm walking into the studio. Now I'm more nervous. Oh great.

" Oh My Gosh this place is so cool" I said aloud to no one in particular.

" You must be Sonny . I'm Marshall Pike. Your director" he said.

" Hi mar Pike" I said politely .

" Please call me Marshall" he said.

He gave me a little tour to the prop house where supposedly everyone was.

Nico and Grady were there. This is so exciting.

" Omg hi I'm sonny" I ran up to them.

" I'm Grady" said the blonde boy.

" I'm Nico" with that he kissed my hand.

" Dude back off " I knew that voice from everywhere Chad.

" Why" he asked .

" Cruz she's " oh he better not tell them I want to fit in not get kicked out.

" My sister" he didn't lie but he didn't tell the full story.

" Oh so you're his adopted sister everyone's talking about" said Grady. I didn't take that as a compliment but not as an insult either.

" Yup " I said shyly.

Chad was about to say something when he got cut off by his phone . " yeah….. I'll be right there…. Alright bye. I gotta go Sonny see you at lunch" he said.

" Okay" he kissed me on the for head and left. Wow the for head ugh.

* * *

Soon enough I met Tawni and Zora. Zora's weird and Tawni cares too much about herself but I have my dream here so I really don't care. I want to be friends with them.

Now it was lunch time and we walked up to the lunch lady. All I see is mush and wait is that thing crawling?

" Sonny" Chad called.

Tawni and Zora didn't know he was my brother yet.

" Tawni , Zora this is my brother Chad" I said.

" Don't worry bout it Sonny the pin heads over there already told us"

" Kay".

" So hey Chad wudupp" I asked.

" Nothin you want real food" he asked.

" You got real food" I got excited.

" Yea come with me" we walked to the front of the line cutting everyone I felt bad but really didn't care.

" Hey Brenda can I have a steak please" he said

Soon enough there was a silver platter in front of him. When I went up she gave me slop.

" Brenda"

" Yeah " she said.

" Sonny's my sister" her face dropped and she quickly asked me what I wanted. That was so funny. I got special treatment because he's my bro. Wait till people find out we are dating.

* * *

Hope you liked this Chapter..

Please review. Can I have at least 25 by tomorrow night . Please =D I got a lot of viewers but like no reviews.


	10. a night you might regret

Sonny pov

" You, you got steak" Grady came up drooling.

" Okay and" I asked him.

Chad laughed. I really don't know whats so funny.

" Whats so funny Chad" I asked.

" He thinks its funny that they get good food and we get the moosh." Nico explained to me.

" Oh im sorry guys I didn't know I, I , im so sorry" I said. I meant my apology.

" No need to apologize" said Grady.

" Chad can we get them steak" I asked. I felt bad.

" No" he answered right away.

" Why not" I asked.

" cause they are randoms" he said.

" can I talk to you in your dressing room quickly" I asked him .

" Sure" he answered. I could tell he was confused.

" I will be right back guys".

" Kay" Tawni said.

* * *

In Chad's dressing room

" Chaddy I missed you" I said. I wanted to soften him up so he got them some steaks.

" Don't try that on me sunshine its not gonna work" he said. I got an idea.

" But what if I do this" I kissed him on the lips and when he went to deepen it I pulled back.

He looked disappointed. " How's about this" when I said this I got very close to them. There was a small gap between us. I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes.

" Its - its not gon - gonna work" he stuttered. I got him !

" Come here" I led him to the couch and sat him down. Once he sat down I sat on his lap and leaned in close to him.

He was looking at me with wide eyes." Kiss me" he demanded.

" Only if you get them steaks Chaddy Waddy" I said in my cutest voice I could get.

" Fine just kiss me" . So I kissed him. He deepened the kiss but this time I didn't pull back. So you can guess what happened next. The night that could change my life forever. Atleast I got them steak!!

* * *

Chad pov

The next morning.

I think we went to too far last night. But she got what she wanted her friends were happy they got their steaks and I got my night! Hopefully we wont dread that night later on.

* * *

I know weird chapter… Hard to write but had to do it … What will happen to Sonny????? I want to know myself. Please review. =D


	11. Im sorry

_**Sonny pov**_

_**2 months later**_

_**What…. OMG , oh my god. No this cant happen. It just cant. I know im 19 but I just started my career and Chad and my relationship. This ruins everything… How will I tell him. **_

_**As I bet you can guess im having a baby. I have been getting morning sickness and I wanted to check to make sure and I got three positives. How am I going to tell everyone. I just became friends with Tawni and I got fans now I don't know what to do…. Please help me god. **_

_**The first person im going to tell is mom. She has the right to know and maybe she can help me to tell Chad. This is going to be very hard. **_

" _**Mom" I called. **_

" _**In the kitchen " she called back. I was hoping she wasn't home dang it. **_

" _**I need to show you something" I said and pulled her to my bathroom. **_

" _**Why in your bathroom" she asked. **_

" _**You will see" with that I pushed in the bathroom and she saw the sticks.**_

" _**Sonny are you serious" she asked . She looked happy?**_

" _**Wait why aren't you screaming " I asked. **_

" _**Im happy for you. I know your young but it would have happened sometime. Congrats . I have to go give the daddy a big congrats" she said. **_

_**I pulled her before she could move. " He doesn't know about this yet that's what I need help with you're the first one to know" I told her. **_

" _**Wait… I'm the first to know. He should be" **_

" _**I don't know how to tell him" I explained. **_

" _**Just sit him down and tell him. Lets do it at dinner. Dad wont be here today he is working late" she said. **_

" _**Okay when's dinner going to be ready" I asked. **_

" _**five minutes" she said. How am I suppose to think of something to say in five minutes.**_

" _**What do you mean five minutes " I screamed. Mood swings. **_

" _**Just say something it doesn't matter he will be happy" she said. **_

" _**Okay" with that she walked out of my bathroom and room. **_

_**Five minutes okay I could do this … no I cant do this. **_

_

* * *

_

_**At the dinner table. **_

_**Its quiet too quiet. Did she tell him? What if she did. Oh my gosh she did. **_

" _**Why did you tell" I screamed at her.**_

" _**I didn't Sonny calm down" she said. **_

" _**Tell what" Chad asked.**_

" _**Sonny tell him" she said. **_

" _**No " I argued. **_

" _**Tell me what" he screamed. **_

" _**Im having a baby" I yelled.**_

" _**What" he yelled back. **_

_**That's when the mood swings came in I ran off crying. **_

" _**Sonny" he called after me.**_

" _**Leave her " mom said. Thank you someone understands I just want to be alone. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Chad pov**_

_**Baby , Sonny, baby , night . Oh my god. Me. **_

" _**Is it mine" I asked my mom. **_

" _**Chad that's a very stupid question. Of course it is. She wouldn't cheat on you I talked to her before" she explained to me. Thank god but that really doesn't make it better. Her job my job our reputation. She was the nicest girl in Hollywood. **_

_**When they found out she was not just my sister but dating me they went crazy. **_

" _**I'm going to go check on her" I said as I got up from the table. **_

" _**Okay just be careful mood swings" she explained. **_

_**I went upstairs into Sonny's bedroom to see her crying. I did this to her. **_

" _**You okay" I asked as I walked in. **_

" _**Don't you knock" she snapped. **_

" _**Sorry. Are you okay though" I asked. **_

" _**Yeah sorry about the snapping" **_

"_**Its okay I'm sorry" I said. **_

" _**About what" she asked.**_

" _**That I got you into this" I said.**_

" _**Its okay its not only your fault we will get through this together right" she asked. **_

" _**Of course".**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry about the short chapter was really busy today =( ….Bigger Chapter 2morow I promise**_


	12. Im fat

**Sorry about yesterdays….. Made this extra long =D to make up for yesterday!!!!! Just to let everyone know if they didn't that Sonny With A Chance is going into its second season. The episode Sonny:So far was the season finale !!!! It was so awesome maybe they actually get together but here is the story!!!!**

* * *

Sonny pov

Last night I told Chad about the baby. Maybe its wrong there's a possibility right. Oh who am I kidding I probably am since I having been feeling good.

That is why Mom got me an appointment for a sonogram today. Cant wait. * Notice Sarcasm* I actually am a little scared though. What if Chad leaves me? Or if he breaks up with me? Or if we aren't good parents. Help.. I know I'm asking stupid questions but can you blame me?

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set to go and get Chad. They weren't filming his scene so I went to his dressing room. He wasn't there that's strange. Maybe in the commissary.

I walked to the commissary to have tears sting my eyes. He was kissing Portlyn.. Wow I knew one of the things I thought of would happen.

The tears in my eyes overflowed. " How could you" I cried out as loud as I could make it which was not very loud but he could hear me. He turned his head and was thinking of an explanation.

" Sonny wait" but he was too late I ran out of there so fast I almost fell.

I could hear him chasing me " Sonny stop it isn't what It looks like" great Portlyn was with him too.

That's when I stopped and turned around.

" Isn't what it looks like" I asked him.

" Well what I saw was my boyfriend who promised, Promised he loved me just kissing another girl and if your going to say she kissed me first hold it because I saw you kissing back and you did not and I mean did not try , try to push her off. I HATE YOU got it and we are so done I thought you would be better because remember what I told you the other day I guess you don't care about it either now do you" I screamed in his face with more tears running down my face.

When I turned away I could've sworn I saw a tear drop from his eye. That's when I ran away to my dressing room I shared with Tawni.

I locked myself in there. Never coming out.

" Sonny open up let me explain" great him again. I'm in here crying my eyes out with a broken heart and he wants to explain.

" What is there to explain we are done" I said.

" But Sonny your just going to drop a great relationship just because of that" he asked.

I ran to the door and opened it. I had mascara and all of my makeup running down my face.

" How do I know that whenever I don't see you that your not making out with another girl" I asked him.

"But Sonny" he started.

" Just save your excuses " I said and closed my door. I slid down and sobbed more. I don't understand where we went wrong. Why would he do this to me? Us?

* * *

Chad pov

Were done? I don't understand. We were having a table reading lunch and the director told us to do our scene where Mackenzie and Portlyn kiss well make out. We had to do the whole thing. Its not like I wanted to but I had to.

After she closed the door I heard sobbing. Wow I really hurt her I didn't want to.

I went to tell my producers that I was going home. I really needed to talk to my mom.

* * *

" Mom you home" I yelled once I walked into the house.

She walked over to the door giving me one finger telling me to wait a minute. She then put the phone on speaker letting me hear.

" Mom I don't und - understand what I did that he would wa- want to do that" it was Sonny crying hysterically on the other line. Chocking on her words.

" Honey I got to go get dinner ready when you going to be home" she asked trying to get her off the line.

" 7:30 ma I really need to talk to you later"

" okay love you bye" with that mom hung up.

" So what did you do that made her this upset because I could barely understand her" she asked.

" Short or long story"

" Short"

" Okay I was at a work lunch conference and they wanted to start a table read that I didn't know about. They gave us new scripts that said Mackenzie and Portlyn make out. So I asked do I really have to I have a girlfriend they were like yes and there was no way to get out of it. They said that we would have to kiss for atleast a minute. So when we started of course Sonny walked in then she ran out and was like I cant believe this and all that stuff and then said we were done and what did I do and when I tried to explain she didn't want to hear it" I said and took a breath.

" Wow" was all my mom could say.

" Any advice" I asked.

" Did you forget she's moody because of the baby and not feeling good. So she's asking herself everyday if you love her and what's going to happen. She doesn't feel good she needs help through this and didn't you think of comforting her and not letting her get away to do it by herself" my mom asked.

" No" I said shamefully.

" Shoot what about the sonogram" I asked

" I bet Sonny forgot you call her but do *67 so she doesn't know its you" mom explained.

I dialed *67 and sonny's number she picked up sniffling " Hello" she said.

" Sonny did you forget about the sonogram" I asked.

"No im already there Im going by myself since you don't care" she said.

" I care how can you say that" I asked.

With that she hung up.

" Go there" mom said.

" Go where" I asked

" To see the sonogram" she said.

" Okay " I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Sonny pov

" Hello Sonny how are you" asked the sonogram lady.

"Good" I said.

" Wait" I heard from outside the door.

He couldn't of came but he did.

" I'm the father" he said as he walked in.

" How many times have you said that " I asked him then scoffed.

" This would be my first Sonny" he said.

" Can you please get out of here" I asked.

" Sonny the baby is mine too. I'm sorry for what you saw. Just let me explain" he begged.

" Why should I " I asked.

" Because it was a table read and it was called for in the script" what he said shocked me.

" So your not cheating on me" I asked.

" No Sonny I love you" he said.

" I love you too" I said.

" You guys ready to see the baby" the nurse asked.

" Yeah " we said.

First we heard the heart beat. But I don't understand why there was never a break. Now one.

" Congratulations your having twins" the nurse said.

" What" I screamed.

* * *

Wow , twins, I was afraid of raising one but two.

Once we got back to the house mom came up to us and said what are you having.

Man we forgot to ask.

" Well there is a chance of there being a boy and a girl" I said.

" What do you mean" she asked.

" Twins " I said.

" Wow congratulations" she said and hugged us both.

" I'm hungry what are we having" I asked.

"Chicken and potatoes" she said.

" But I want Chinese" I whined.

" Did you start making it yet" Chad asked.

" No" she said.

" I will go buy Chinese for all of us then" he said.

" Yay oh and while your out can you get bbq potato chips, pretzels and chocolate chip cookie dough" I said.

" Why do you need all of that stuff " he asked.

That got me emotional.

" You think I'm fat " I cried.

He looked at mom with no clue.

" Im sorry sweetie I don't think that" he cooed.

" Okay " I perked up.

* * *

**Sorry about that chapter had no idea what to write.. Can I please have some ideas I'm begging. My friend wants to write a story so what show or movie should she write about??? Any ideas?**


	13. pink blankets

**5 months later**

**Sonny pov **

**Okay so I am now 8 months into it and im fat . IM FAT. Its not fun my feet are swollen and im hungry all the time. **

**Chad went to the studio to work on Mackenzie Falls. You may be wondering why arent I at So Random well they said they wouldn't fire me so I have 6 months off from when the babys are born and now. **

**I found out what im having. Im so excited. Two twin girls .. Chad wasn't so thrilled but he will get use to it. **

**Mom has been a big help along the way and didn't complain once. When I got emotional she was there. When I needed food she was there. **

**We got the nursery all ready. Its so cute. Its right next to my room we have a door attached to my room now so I can hear them if they cry. Their room is also attached to Chad's on the other side just in case. **

**There room is a light purple, with white carpets they have white furniture you know all the stuff like cribs changing tables and all that. **

**My baby shower was a mess I was meeting my new family for the first time and they were all isn't she his sister and wow she's huge. That got me mad. So I ended up screaming in front of everyone.**

**Of course it was near the end when the guys were picking up the gifts so they heard the whole thing. **

**It was a fight with my " Aunt Rachel" she goes " Wow she's fat" so of course I got upset.**

**So I said " Well you try carrying twins you got to feed them right or do you think they should be like you starve till your in the hospital with tubes attached to you" I screamed in her face.**

**She looked mad " Atleast im skinny" she yelled. **

" **Atleast im not afraid to have a kid and arent selfish like you sleep with someone then leave" that's when Chad came in. **

" **Calm down" he said . When I didn't he knew my weakness " For the girls" he said. Of course that made me breath. **

**So that was my so wonderful shower. **

**I can have my baby anytime now and today was Chad's last day of filming for season 4 im so happy for him. They confirmed a season five. **

**Its around 5:30 and Chad should be home any minute now. **

**Im here" he shouted. Wow didn't I just call that. **

**He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.**

" **Hi monkeys" he said to my belly. **

" **We need names for them you want to go through the book tonight" I asked. **

" **Sure " he said. **

**So we looked through the baby names book and found none. So we thought of naming them after someone. **

" **How about one named after you" he said. **

" **Why" I asked.**

" **I like your name I love you and you're the mother" he said. **

" **Fine then I want the other to be named Mackenzie" I said.**

" **Mackenzie's a boy name not a girl name" he added a little confused. **

" **No its actually a girl name Chad. Seriously . We can look it up if you want" I said giggling. **

" **Fine" he got up and helped me up we went to the computer room ( yes we have a computer room with 10 computers in it I know not a shocker) I sat down and looked up Mackenzie.**

" **Told ya it's a girl name" I said once I found it. **

**His mouth was open. **

" **So can we please name her Mackenzie" I asked giving the puppy dog look.**

" **Okay fine" he said. **

" **Fine" **

" **Good" **

" **good" and with that he kissed me. Not one of those little kisses either but that's when I felt something. **

**Uh oh. **

" **Chad I think its time" I said.**

" **What" he asked.**

**I pointed to my stomach when I got a really bad pain. OWWWWWWWWWWW. I screamed so loud I could have woke the neighbors up. **

" **Don't just stand there get me to the hospital " I screamed. **

**We walked to the car and got in. **

" **Drive faster" I screamed at him. He looked scared. I felt bad but it just hurts so bad. **

**Once at the hospital they got us a room quickly. Wow they work fast. **

* * *

**10 hrs later**

**Sonny and Mackenzie are finally here. They so gorgeous. I was holding Mackenzie and Chad was holding Sonny. **

**I cant wait to get them home.**

**This is when everyone decided to come in the room all at once. Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn ugh, Tawni, Marshall, Mom , Dad and the rest of the family. This is going to be a long night**


	14. the baby already came

**Its been five days since Mackenzie and Sonny were born and we are finally home. **

**I missed this place . Hehe. Now its better we have the babies. Today's my birthday I'm so happy. Now I have everyone and Mackenzie and Sonny. **

* * *

**Chad Pov**

**We finally brought the babies home. **

**Today is Sonny's birthday. I'm going to propose to her. I love her and the twins. I asked my mom and dad to take care of them tonight while me and Sonny go to a special dinner. **

**When five o'clock finally came around I told Sonny I had something special planned for her. She told me I don't want to leave them but I said its already though and she came. **

**We were at the fanciest Chinese place in town. Sonny loves Chinese. We have been here an hour making small talk now's the time to pop the question. **

**I dropped my fork to make an "illusion". " Man I dropped my fork" I said. I went down to get it and took the case for the ring out of my pocket. She looked at me weirdly and said "What are you doing"**

**I opened the case and said " Sonny will you marry me" . **

**She smiled and started to cry. **

" **Are you serious" she asked.**

" **I love you Sonny" I said. **

" **I love you too" she said. **

" **I would love to marry you" I slid the ring on her finger and we both kissed. This was ONE of the best days of my life. So was when the twins were born but that was different. **

**She looked down admiring her ring " Its beautiful " she said. **

" **Just like you" I said and kissed her. **

* * *

**We walked into the house and I screamed " She said yes" they came running up to us and hugging us. **

" **Congratulations " they said. **

" **Thanks" we said. **

" **Can I have my babies" sonny said holding up her arms. **

" **Of course"**

" **Hey " I said to them I took Mackenzie out of Sonny arms. **

**She was wearing daddy's little angle and Sonny was wearing daddy's little devil. They matched ! **

* * *

**Don't worry it will be WAY longer tomorrow. I have been so busy was on the phone with dell all day yesterday. SORRY it will be way longer through the weekends . PLEASE give me some ideas I have none for tomorrow I'm brain dead that's why this chapter is so boring . **


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny pov

Wow its so weird wearing this ring. Its been a day since my birthday, a day since he proposed. I still cant believe it first I have the twins now im getting married to Chad.

I got out of bed and realized the babies didn't cry last night. When I walked into their room I noticed Chad sleeping on the rocking chair with both of them sleeping in his arms. Aw.

I took out my phone and took a picture and set it as my back round. Its so cute.

I took both babies out of his arms carefully and put them in their cribs. I then woke Chad up and said go and get some rest. He happily agreed.

I went into my bedroom and turned on my computer. I have not been on facebook in forever. Literally!

I uploaded that I had the babies and that I got engaged yesterday and went to Chad's facebook it says he was on yesterday. He has a picture of me and the girls.

When I saw that picture I heard a cry I ran into the room and picked Mackenzie up.

" Sh its okay" I coed. I didn't want Chad waking up looks like he was up all night long.

" How's mommy's little girl" I decided to change her diaper and feed her before Sonny awoke. Hopefully I could get them both done.

Right in the middle of feeding her Sonny started screaming. Oh no what do I do.

Too late he's up I feel bad.

He went to the crib got Sonny changed her diaper and started heating formula.

" I'm sorry " I said.

" Its okay " he answered.

" Thanks for letting me sleep" he said.

" No problem I should be thanking you" I said.

He just smirked.

" I love you" I said.

" I love you too"

" Morning guys" mom came in.

" Morning mom" we said.

" So Sonny today we are going to go look for dresses" she said. That quick.

" I just got engaged yesterday" I said.

" Then we can go tomorrow" she said. I could tell she was excited.

" How about in a week or so" I said.

" That's fine" she said. I laughed.

Once Mackenzie and Sonny were done with their bottles we decided to give them their first baths.

We went to the bathtub and I started the water while Chad undressed him.

Once the water was ready I put some toys in and Chad came over and put them in. They started splashing each other. I got up and got the camera. I took a video.

" Why doesn't mommy get in the shower with them and I will take the video" Chad said smirking.

I just laughed and said " I don't think so".

Once they were done with their baths we went downstairs and put them on the carpet with their toys to play.

That's when Chad decided to kiss me. I was so happy to call him mine.

We went and sat on the floor and I started to play with Mackenzie and him with sonny. We were trying to make them laugh. I was doing the wheels on the bus moving her arms all over . She went into a laughing fit and Chad was tickling her.

I was getting hungry so I asked Chad to watch the babies.

I made us some bacon and eggs. When I called Chad into the room he ran so quick it was hysterical. But wait. Where are the girls.

" You left them in there by themselves" I screamed.

I ran into the living room so fast. Luckily they were fine.

I brought them into the kitchen and put them in their high chairs. Chad looked upset?

" What's wrong" I asked.

" I'm a bad father" he said.

" No your not. Don't say that. I'm sorry I'm just paranoid I didn't mean to scream" I said.

" Oh I noticed' he said.

" What was that suppose to mean" I asked. Now I was getting angry.

" Its just that your always fussy" he said.

" Well excuse me for caring about our kids. I'm worried about them and im moody. Got it. If you cant take it then why did you propose" I screamed and ran off crying.

" Sonny wait" I heard him yell but I was already in my bathroom crying my eyes out.

Why does he want to get married if he thinks im always fussy. I thought he cared how I felt.

Suddenly I heard talking in the hall.

" Mom can you watch them I need to go talk to Sonny" Chad said.

" Okay"

I heard him come into my room and close the door. There were suddenly foots steps near my bathroom. Oh great he knows where I am. Whoohoo. NOT.

"Are you okay" he asked opening the door fully and walking in.

" No. Do you really think im always fussy. Im just stressed. I meant what I said why do you want to marry me then" I said.

' Because I love you" he said.

" I love you too and im sorry its just its all happening at once" I said.

" I know" he said.

" Go lay down" he instructed me.

I listened to him. I needed more rest.

* * *

When I woke up I looked at the clock I slept for two hours. Lunch should be ready soon.

I went to the staircase and just as I was starting to walk down I saw Portlyn?

" Chaddy I miss you I want you back" she said. With that she kissed him. Chad said he never dating Portlyn. So he is cheating on me.

Chad pov

What is Portlyn talking about. She randomly comes up to my steps asks me to take her back take her back I wasn't even with her then she kissed me. I try to pull away but she is strong.

I heard a sniffle come from the staircase. Uh oh Sonny's up.

" How could you" she screamed. That's when my heart shattered into a million peaces she ripped off the ring and threw it down the stair case.

" I hate you" she yelled.

She ran up the stairs crying yet again. That's when a tear dropped from my eye. I was a smirk from Portlyn.

" So this is all your idea" I yelled.

" To break us up".

" Yup and it worked" she said.

" You know Portlyn I thought you were like my best friend I love her and now we are over because of you. We were going to get married. You just ruined my life. Thanks so much" I said and pushed her out.

That's when I burst into tears. How could this happen? What am I going to do?

* * *

What should I write about I had to make another fight because im so confused , stressed and bored… I got no idea what to write please give ideas I will mention you then I promise.


	16. Cat fight

Chad pov

What am I going to do I love her. I cant live without her. She and the twins are my everything. Its been five hours and I don't know what to do.

I walk back and forth from her door a couple of times and all those time all I hear is crying and things breaking probably glass from her picture frames.

I don't know how all of this happened. All I wanted to do is go in there and make her feel better but I couldn't.

I cant believe she broke up with me. I knew this would end roughly.

I went downstairs to take care of the girls. They were both asleep so I brought them up and put them in their cribs.

Since both of out doors were out just in case the twins I could see her. Her face was pale mascara all over she didn't look like Sonny anymore.

All over her floor was glass from picture frames and ripped pictures.

I walked into her room as she fell to the floor and cried.

I walked up to her and hugged her.

" Get… get . Off of me" she said stuttering.

I didn't let go.

" Get off of me you hurt me" she said ripping out of my arms and going into Sonny and Mackenzies room. She knew I couldn't do anything in there because they would wake up.

" Sonny it wasn't what it looked like" I said.

" So you weren't making out with Portlyn in front of me" she asked sarcastically.

" Sonny once she saw you she starting kissing me" we were both crying.

" You didn't pull away. Don't worry about it though I knew this would happen. You can go and date her were moving" she said. Wait what?

" Who is we ' I asked.

" Me and the kids" she said.

No , No they are mine too she is mine.

' No" I said.

" Excuse me"

" I said no. You are not moving. You are staying here. You have your career and I told you the truth Sonny. I love you. I care about you. I love them I care about them you guys are my life" I said.

" By you guys you mean the girls and portlyn" sonny spat.

" No buy you guys I mean Mackenzie , Sonny and you" I said.

She looked at me not buying it.

That's when I kissed her. I was surprised she was kissing back. She still loved me.

Our little kiss turned into a make out session. Once we stopped she Finally said " I believe you" she said.

" Im sorry" I said.

" Its okay" she whispered.

I took the ring out of my pocket and placed it back on her finger.

" I love you Sonny and don't you forget it" I said.

" I love you too Chad" she said back. I was so happy to hear those words instead of I hate you.

Just then the door bell rang.

" Ill get it" she said.

I went down with her to see who was at the door. It was Portlyn.

Once she walked inside the first thing sonny said was " Someone better hold me back"

I ran up to get her but it was too late. Portlyn was pinned to the floor. Sonny was screaming " How dare you" over and over and over again.

She punched Portlyn in the face and kicked her in places where it would really hurt. Ow I heard her scream. Sonny pulled her hair and punched her in the stomach. Mom walked through the door and asked " Why aren't you stopping her" .

" Portlyn tried to break us up" was all I said.

After ten more minutes of this going on my mom ripped Sonny off of Portlyn and Sonny tried to escape. Her face was full of Anger.

" I hate you" she was screaming.

" He's mine you got it mine not yours go get a life you selfish b*tch.

That's when Portlyn got a punch at Sonny and she was out. Oh My God.

" Sonny" I screamed. Next thing I knew I was on my way to the hospital.

* * *

Plzzz don't hate me I forgot today wuz wit mii friend. Sorry please let me have atleast 60 comments by tonight when I update plz


	17. Chad dylan coopers girlfriend

**Chad pov**

**So right now we are at the hospital. Sonny has a black eye and is out cold. My mom is with the twins. **

**Oh this is definitely how I wanted to spend my day. **

**I hate Portlyn so much right now its not even funny. **

**She is so fired. I bet you already knew that . **

**The doctors said that Sonny has a broken nose. That's not bad. **

**I just hope she wakes up soon. I want to know how she is feeling. **

**I wish I was in her place. I hate seeing her in pain. Im in pain. **

**I see her eyes opening. Okay she's up that's good. **

" **What happened" she asked once she was up. **

" **You and Portlyn were in a fight and she punched you in the face" I said. **

" **Who is Portlyn" she asked me. **

**Oh My God. Please do not do not tell me she has amnesia . **

" **Who are you" my heart just broke in half. She doesn't remember me. **

" **Im your boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper" I said. **

" **Oh My GOSH" she screamed. Whats happening? **

" **Your Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Coopers in my hospital room, Chad Dylan Coopers my Boyfriend ahhhhhh" she screamed . **

**Why is she acting like a fan girl? **

**That's when the doctor came in. **

" **Looks like your up" he said. **

" **The Chad Dylan Cooper is in my hospital room Oh My Gosh" she screamed. **

" **I thought you were her boyfriend" he whispered to me. **

" **I am she doesn't remember me except for being a celebrity" I whispered back. **

**That's when Sonny got out of her bed and started dancing. It was pretty funny. **

**She was singing " Chad Dylan Coopers in my hospital room , Chad Dylan Coopers my boyfriend not yours sucka". **

" **Whats wrong with her" I asked the doctor. **

" **She has amnesia . Did she hit her head when she fell" he asked. **

" **I don't know" I replied. **

**When the doctor let her come home we went to the house. **

**That's when a thought occurred to me. Will she remember the girls? Mom? Dad? **

" **Hey Sonny" mom and dad said when we walked in. **

**Sonny looked around looking for someone or something. **

" **Who's Sonny" she asked confused. **

" **Your Sonny" dad said with a confused look on his face also. **

" **Mom , dad can I talk to you for a second please" we walked to the hallway. **

" **She has amnesia" I said once we were all there. **

" **Oh " was all they said. **

**When we walked back she was playing with the girls. **

" **Aw cute kids. Who's their parents" she asked. **

" **We are" I said. **

**That's when she fainted. Great. She just got over being my girlfriend and she faints about this. This is going to be a long week. **

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while …… I got punished because of my teacher so I couldn't write. I know its short but a longer one will be up tomorrow. I promise. **


	18. Married :

Chad pov

" No , No , No , No , No I cannot be a mother. Nope. No way." she said pacing around the living room 20 minutes after she fainted she just got up and Is pacing.

" But you are" I said. I picked up the girls.

" This is Mackenzie and this is Sonny" I said.

I handed Mackenzie to her.

I cant be a mother was all she kept saying.

" Im sorry you got the wrong girl" she finally said.

" You want proof Sonny I have proof if you want to see" she nodded her head rapidly.

I walked her to our rooms, showed her everything. Then I went to our photo album and showed her the pictures of when she was pregnant the sonograms and everything. Once done she started crying.

" Whats wrong" I asked concerned and a little annoyed.

"Im sorry" she apologized.

" You shouldn't be sorry" I said.

" But I don't remember you or my kids or anyone I want to remember" she cried to me.

" I know" I sat her on my lap and rocked her. Finally she fell asleep. I carried her to bed and put her down. How are we going to make wedding plans? Oh god.

I walked downstairs to see mom and dad playing with the girls. I wish Sonny could remember.

" How is she doing" dad asked.

" Okay I finally convinced her its all okay" I said.

" Im going to take the girls up give them baths and we will play up there" I said. I took them from the carpet and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the room I saw Sonny awake?

" Hey " I said.

" Hi"

" You want to see them" I asked. She nodded her head yes so I put the babies on the bed.

" Hi girls" she said to them.

" Hey sonshine" I said.

" Yea" she replied.

" You remember that" I said. We are getting somewhere.

* * *

2 months later

Sonny finally got her memory back about a month ago. We made our wedding arrangements and are getting married tomorrow. I know all of a sudden but we wanted to get married fast.

She felt so bad about loosing her memory but remembers everything that happened during the time period.

The music just started playing and she walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful . I love her.

Sadly the girls couldn't be in the wedding because they cant walk but its okay I love them they will be in almost every picture.

She got to the altar and we got married. Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you I told her.

I love you too Chad always and forever.

* * *

Well that's the end. I will be starting a new story soon I promise tell me how you like this whole thing. Give me ideas for other stories. Maybe one day will make a sequel but I want to write a different plot and all. Please give me a lot of reviews. Please oh please.


	19. sorry

Important note

I just want to say something quickly to some authors. To make a story I look at other peoples ideas and think of my own I can make like that. I DON'T copy them. I think of ideas and make them my own. If some people think that im sorry. I was reading a story and I thought of an idea and wrote all the chapters and uploaded them on different dates. Im sorry to the person who thought I copied but I honestly didn't. And im very truly sorry. When I was reading I was like oh no this is very similar I guess they thought I copied but really I didn't and im very sorry. It made me upset when I read this persons authors note commenting about me. But I guess I deserve that even though I didn't know what would happen in there story. I just read the first chapter then thought of ideas and once I was done with the whole story I caught up to where they were and read the authors note mentioning me. I am very truly sorry.


End file.
